


She's a Naughty Little Girl

by RafaellaTsui



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: 我实在不会起名了拉拉文学enjoy





	She's a Naughty Little Girl

这已经是这个月第三次本妮塔把自己喝得醉醺醺地回到出租房了，而这个月只过了不到一半。  
拉米把年轻的女孩扶到床上，用打湿的毛巾给她擦脸。本妮塔还没有醉到不省人事的地步，甚至还能舒服地哼哼两句。拉米该向梅抱怨最近的活儿不够多了，她总是很纵容本妮塔，默许她提前下班和姐妹们去酒吧玩儿。但是拉米从来不会以年长者的身份教育本妮塔，她只是默默地照顾这个刚成年的女孩。  
已经是夜里两点了。拉米给本妮塔擦完脸，起身想走，忽然被金发女孩拉住了胳膊。拉米回头看着她，可本妮塔似乎并不打算说什么，她的眼神依然迷迷蒙蒙的。“本？”拉米试探地问，“我要去把毛巾挂回去。”  
本妮塔听话地放开了她，支撑着自己坐了起来，看着拉米走进卫生间。年轻女孩最近的状态很不对劲。拉米把东西收拾好，回到床边，开始叠本妮塔的外套。本妮塔忽然从身后抱住了她。“本？你还好吗？”拉米有些担心，她回头看搂着她的女孩，本妮塔现在似乎一点都不醉，却透着一种说不清的伤感。“本？”  
本妮塔的头轻轻地抵在拉米的肩上，金色的卷发扫在拉米脸上，痒痒的。拉米不敢乱动，她感受到本妮塔收紧了力道。“拉米，做爱是什么感觉？”  
拉米怔住了。她根本想不到本妮塔会忽然问这种问题，她更不知道该怎么回答她。可本妮塔似乎并不需要拉米的回答，自嘲地笑起来，“我其实，还没有做过爱呢。”  
“本，你喝多了……”拉米想动，本妮塔抱得更紧了，拉米第一次发现本妮塔这么有力气。更糟糕的是，本妮塔的手开始不安分起来。她抚摸着娇小，瘦削的，一直像姐姐一样照顾自己的黑发女人，她的手从睡裙上端探进去，感受拉米脆弱的脖颈，突出的锁骨，甚至过分地想要往下摸。  
拉米的呼吸变得粗重，她慌忙地拽住本妮塔的手，试图阻止她，“别闹了，本。”  
“拉米，你是怎么做爱的？”本妮塔吃吃地笑着，气息喷在拉米的脖子上，她的声音朦胧而慵懒，“我总是在想象，你和其他男人做爱的样子，他们是否会温柔地抚摸你，亲吻你的身体？我想知道那些粗壮的阴茎怎么进入你的身体，我想知道你在他们身下是怎样的娇喘，怎样到达高潮的。我想知道，拉米。”  
黑发女人的身体发烫起来，松开了阻止本妮塔的手。金发女孩达到了她的目的，她得寸进尺地亲吻拉米的脖子，手隔着胸罩抚摸拉米的乳房，“我知道自从我来了以后，你就没有做过爱了，你几乎用所有时间在照顾我，你就像我的亲姐姐一样，拉米。可我也想让你得到些什么，我也想在你的身上留下印记。天啊，你不知道你有多美。”  
“本……”拉米发出一声呻吟，金发女孩解开了她的胸罩，冰凉的手覆盖在她的不算丰满的乳房上，敏感的乳头立刻挺立起来，“当你在我面前换衣服时，我就想这么做了，”本妮塔重重地揉捏了一把拉米的乳房，如愿以偿地听到年长女人难耐地呻吟。“我想用嘴含住你漂亮的褐色乳头，我比任何人更会取悦它们，你工作的时候，我想把你拉进梅的美容室里，我会把你舔到所有顾客都能听见你的呻吟。”  
拉米感受到了身体的变化，她的内裤已经湿了一片。本妮塔没有停下来，她的另一只手已经伸进了拉米的内裤里，指腹在拉米湿润的阴蒂上打着圈。“比起那些龌龊的客人，我更希望和你做爱。那件工作穿的裙子里，我不会穿内裤，我想要坐在你腿上摩擦我的阴蒂，我想要你咬肿我的乳头，让我高潮着叫你的名字。然后我会跪在你的双腿之间，用舌头舔那儿，直到你喷出水来。”  
“停下来……本……不要……”拉米感受到本妮塔加快了手指的速度，她颤抖着，快感越积越多，快要把她淹没了。“你喜欢这样，是不是？我知道你喜欢，你同样想把我脱得一丝不挂，用手指操我。”  
“本……！”拉米尖叫起来，她扭动着身体，迎合本的手指摩擦，她几乎要高潮了。  
“我们这样在一起不是很好吗？我们谁也不需要，拉米，我们只有彼此。”本舔着拉米的耳垂，年长女人剧烈地喘息着，“为我高潮吧，拉米。”  
拉米大声呻吟，颤抖着到了高潮。她瘫在年轻女孩的怀里。本妮塔抽出水淋淋的手指，塞进了自己嘴里，发出满足的吮吸声。“你尝起来真好，拉米。”


End file.
